


Phoenix in the Fire

by bignavysky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, also, bc niall doesnt seem to rly date anyone, i may include the others, idk - Freeform, if you dont like straight niall get as far as possible, like brains jungleworm and danielle campbell tomato soup, or aromantic, tbd, tbdtbdtbd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignavysky/pseuds/bignavysky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're not here to talk about our problems.</p><p>Well, we are. But that makes it sound like we're a bunch of babies."</p><p>"Louis, you came here knowing it was group therapy."</p><p>"Shut up, Henry."</p><p>"It's Harry."</p><p>Or, that story where an LGBT group therapy session builds a wall of friendship against the darkness of the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I have no idea what I'll be making this about. But I'll try my best to keep up with it if I get a good response!!! :) My Tumblr is turtle-time-machine.tumblr.com and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out. It's fairly new. Thank you!! xxV

Louis stared at the ground, his chair wobbling and squeaking every time he even slightly moved.

Fuck this, he thought to himself, going to stand up and leave the room. Group therapy is absolutely ridiculous, such a stupid idea. He looked up, watching the leader shut the door and turn around. They locked eyes, and somehow, Louis found himself sinking back down, sitting in the wobbly chair he could’ve sworn he’d sat in when he was seven. 

“So, everyone,” the instructor, who might’ve kept his eyes on Louis too long, said, and sat in his own chair in the circle. “My name is Harry. I’m just like you all, so we’re all in the same boat.”

Okay, this wasn’t a very professional group therapy, it was the basement of this guy’s house, so Louis could be killed or something. But there were cookies and little candies, so he was cool with it. Also, he was kind of glad he didn’t leave. 

He looked around the room, examining the strangers’ faces and judging each book from its color.

There was a dark, maybe Pakistani man. He looked too hard and too tough to be in a place like this. Maybe his partner sent him here to get all that hardness out. He looked tough to communicate with.

The box-dye blond guy- Louis chuckled, realizing his rhyme- looked straight as a damn pin. Something about him looked straight. He didn’t know why blondie was at a LGBT group therapy.  
Well, Louis, maybe Bill Nye the Box-Dye Guy isn’t straight, he thought to himself, letting himself chuckle.

The buzz-cut brunette, who looked exactly like the brown puppy Louis wanted as a kid, probably sensed Louis staring, because he looked over at him. Then Louis realized he probably chuckled too loud.  
Louis Tomlinson was the only one he knew who legitimately, actually chuckled.

There were only two girls in the group, both of them sitting right next to each other and probably already best friends, because that’s just how girls were, right?  
Probably right.  
The brunette girl crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back into her chair, and the blonde looked back at her new friend, smiling and muttering something that Louis didn’t hear.

“And what is your name?” Louis turned to look at the chocolate curled man and he felt his face heat a red color. 

“Louis,” he said, sitting up straight.

“Louis.” Harry’s mouth savored the name on his tongue, the taller man smirking just enough for Louis to feel something. He seemingly snapped out of it, though, sitting up. “Louis, tell us about your problems.”

"We're not here to talk about our problems.” Pause. “Well, we are. But that makes it sound like we're a bunch of babies."

"Louis, you came here knowing it was group therapy."

"Shut up, Henry."

"It's Harry."

“Sure it is, Henry.”

“Could you fully introduce yourself? Name, age, sexuality, and your main struggle with being that way?”

“Louis-”

“Hi, Louis,” the group chanted for the first of many times. Louis smiled subconsciously.

“Hi. I’m twenty four years old, I’m gay. I think my main struggle has always been toning down my sexuality. I’ve always been very flamboyant, and I know many jobs I’ve filled in for have denied me because I didn’t seem so professional. I’m just very sassy, I have no filter. So that’s got to be my biggest struggle.” He noticed the room get a little quieter, yet a lot calmer and lifted.

“That sounds like a real problem. We could get into that later, if you’d like?” No he would not.

“Sure.”

Dark Man was named Zayn, he was bisexual, twenty four, and his biggest problem was finding anyone to take him seriously because bisexuality.. Well, nobody really thinks it’s real.   
“My mum thought it was a huge joke, and, well, so does the rest of the world.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry said. “We all accept your sexuality and it is valid. Right?”  
He gained a universal hum of agreement, including from Louis.

Brunette Buzz Lightyear was named Liam. He was twenty two, gay and his main problem was that he could never stay in relationships enough because he always thought his lovers have all secretly hated him.  
Anxiety, Louis thought.  
“It seems as if you have some sort of anxiety disorder,” Harry said, and Louis looked up at him, smirking a little. Mind reader.

“Yeah, I think so. I don’t have the money to see a shrink, so I just don’t say anything. I guess my commitment issues are shit.”

“That’s alright. If a long lasting relationship is what you’re after, we’ll all help to bring you up on your feet and onto confidence.”

Box-Dye Blond Guy was named Niall. He was Irish, twenty two, and straight. This turned heads.

“Niall,” the leader of the group said, curiously cocking his head. Louis noticed the way his hair moved fluidly as his head tilted. “This is an LGBT group.”

“I know.”

“You… know?”

The room grew silent, awkward, even. Harry went to say something before the blond spoke up again. 

“I’m aromantic.” There was a small sigh of relief around the room, everyone fairly glad that this guy wasn’t in the wrong place. “And that is my main struggle.”   
Bet that Zayn guy wasn’t feeling too shitty about his problems anymore.

The two girls- introducing themselves as Briana, the blonde, and Danielle, the brunette. They were both best friends already, both of them were pansexual, and their biggest issue, collectively, was that they always were mistaken to be girlfriends or sisters. Never friends. Louis couldn’t see it at all. Not one bit.

When they all warmed up to each other, the group of seven got into little groups. Niall, Liam and Zayn all grouped together, talking to each other like they were best friends, and Louis could hear them talking out their issues and giving advice. Louis looked to the girls and smiled, watching them bonding, even though they seemed like they were already so far up each other’s arses.

“Hey.”

Louis turned around, looking at the man. Fuck, he was bloody tall. “Hi.”

“Want to come upstairs with me after this is over?”

And, fuck, did he ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry writing I've ever done (other than other things, if you know me personally). So, it might suck. But let me know! Give me feedback pleaseeee. I would really appreciate it!! xxV


End file.
